


Córeczka tatusia

by Filigranka



Series: Napisane, by zadowolić moje wewnętrzne dziecko, id i wszystko, co wyparte [10]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Humor, ale miłość rodzinna to co innego (niczyja wina że polski nie jest greką), crack. w sumie. i fluff. według mnie, dialogi dialogi, fandom mi nie napisał, fizyczne okazywanie czułości bez wsparcia emocjonalnego, i autorka jej nie wyznaje, i nie dam postoświeceniu wmówić mi że jest inaczej, kompleks Elektry jest rzeczą ludzką i normalną, lecz kiedy jej ni ma samotnyś jak pies, podmiot czynności twórczych pisze by bawić autorkę, rodzina ach rodzina rodzina rodzina nie cieszy gdy jest, vel seksualność i erotyka i miłość to konwencja, vel zachowania socjoerotyczne
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:24:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy się jest jedyną-cudem-ocalałą-córeczką byłego szpiega, życie nie jest łatwe. Kiedy jeszcze za jedynego znajomego ma się żądnego władzy eksdyktatora z próbą ojcobójstwa za sobą, przekracza granice niełatwego i staje po prostu śmieszne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Córeczka tatusia

**Author's Note:**

> Próba bawienia się w bycie dobrym papusiem ze strony Velda musiałaby być komiczna. Mój teść jest byłym dowódcą turków, to już brzmi komicznie. Fakt, że fandom mi tego nie pisze zdumiewa mnie, naprawdę, głównie zdumiewa. Relacje papuś-córeczka pochrzanione kompletnie, jak to może nie bawić?
> 
> A w drugiej części wchodzi Rufus, idealny człowiek do wysłuchiwania narzekań na rodziców, prawda? oczywiście i to nawet ma uzasadnienie fabularne, o. Pretekstowe, bo pretekstowe, ale ma.

 

Felicia była w swoim mniemaniu naprawdę wyrozumiałą córką. Wybaczyła ojcu jego późne powroty, jego pochłonięcie pracą, nieuratowanie jej przed łapami szalonego naukowca, zniknięcie, które uznała za śmierć, utrudnianie życia jej organizacji terrorystycznej i ujawnienie się jako „tatuś" w najgorszej możliwej chwili (chwila zawierała dwie uzbrojone po zęby wrogie strony, knującego nastolatka oraz najbliższego przyjaciela, postanawiającego zdradzić). No, z grubsza wybaczyła. Nawet nie dlatego, że ojciec rzucił potem swoich ludzi tudzież firmę, by następne parę lat spędzić, próbując ją wyrwać z łap wspomnianego „przyjaciela" – ratował w końcu świat, tak przy okazji, poza tym, rzecz i tak skończyłaby się klęską, gdyby nie nadal knujący już-nie-nastolatek – nie, skądże. Nawet nie dlatego, przyznawała sama przed sobą, że była wyrozumiała jak święta. Nie, wybaczyła mu, bo była dziewczynką, której rodzice zginęli w dzieciństwie, wrzuconą potem w sam środek eksperymentów na ludziach, dziewczynką, która nawet w tych pierwszych, dobrych latach, widywała ojca raz na parę miesięcy.  
     Ergo, stwierdzała co rano, patrząc na maniakalnie równo ułożone przybory toaletowe, miała kompleks Elektry. Wielkości bahamuta. Nic innego nie tłumaczyło, czemu nadal pozwala tacie wpadać do niej mniej więcej codziennie i zaprowadzać własne, paranoidalne porządki. Takie jak wstawienie pojedynczych nici nie tylko we drzwi, ale też framugi okna, szafki, szuflady oraz, oczywiście, lustro w łazience. Jak sprawdzanie, czy na tubce pasty, opakowaniu szamponu, pojemniczkach przypraw i innych nie ma śladów nakłuć. Jak trzymanie małego szczeniaczka tylko po to, by testował pokarmy.  
     Tym razem jednak, uznała Felicia, Veld zdecydowanie przesadził. Nawet jej cierpliwość miała swoje granice.  
     — Że co? — krzyczała, przeglądając znaleziony przypadkiem segregator. — Toż nawet ja nie wiedziałam, jak on miał na imię! To był facet na jedną noc! Rozrywka! A ten – ten... ożeż. Musiałam być nieźle wstawiona — na widok zdjęcia wyjątkowo szpetnego mężczyzny straciła na chwilę impet, odzyskała go jednak, natknąwszy się na spis alkoholi, które wypiła owego wieczora; zaiste, po czymś takim musiała być nieźle wstawiona, dobrze chociaż, że to tamten płacił. — Co ty właściwie sobie myślisz? Nie mam prawa do ani ociupinki prywatności? Mam! Jestem dorosłą kobietą i nie żyjemy już pod jarzmem bezdusznych kapitalistycznych świń! Żadnych wszechwiedzących korporacji! I JA MAM TAKIE SAMO PRAWO DO WOLNOŚCI JAK KAŻDY!  
     Znaleziony segregator zawierał informacje, często gęsto bardzo poufnej natury, o dosłownie każdym z facetów, z którymi spała w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat. Od momentu, gdy tatko powrócił do jej życia – a licząc Rufusa, którego tylko wzmiankowano na pierwszej stronie, zostawiając resztę kartki wymownie białą, to nawet wcześniej.  
     Verdot milczał, skruszony. Czy przynajmniej udający skruszonego.  
     — Rozumiem twoją złość, skarbie, ale martwiłem się o ciebie — zauważył nieśmiało. — Prowadzisz, kochanie, bardzo niebezpieczny tryb życia, trochę też, wybacz, że będę zrzędził jak staruszek, awangardowy w stosunku do przyjętych norm...  
     — Były dowódca turków daje mi wykłady na temat bezpiecznego stylu życia i moralności. Paradne. Paradne.  
     — Mówię jako ojciec, nie... fachowiec — mężczyzna nie stracił rezonu.  
     Co tylko wyprowadziło z równowagi jego córkę. Rzuciła najboleśniejszą ripostę, jaka jej przyszła do głowy:  
     — Ojciec? A gdzie byłeś, jako ojciec, nie fachowy pracownik ShinRy, kiedy ten świr na mnie eksperymentował? Hm? Niebezpieczny tryb życia, też coś, niebezpieczne to były te chemikalia, co mi je pompowali w żyły tym jego laboratorium. Albo przeprowadzanie, bahamucia krew, zamachów terrorystycznych.  
     Veld ewidentnie się spłoszył. Felicia co prawda nie pamiętała praktycznie nic z okresu eksperymentów, ale to nie przeszkadzało jej używać go jako ostatecznego argumentu – najzupełniej zresztą słusznie. Czy krzywda zapomniana, mówiła nieraz sentencjonalnie Shinrze, staje się automatycznie krzywdą niebyłą?  
     — Cóż — bąknął po chwili Verdot, próbując rozładować atmosferę żartem — przynajmniej dzięki temu nie musisz obawiać się chorób wenerycznych. Oszalałbym inaczej ze strachu.  
     Kobieta w furii rzuciła o ścianę pierwszym przedmiotem, jaki jej wpadł w ręce. Był to pistolet ojca, na szczęście nieodbezpieczony.  
     — Przestań się o mnie bać! Jestem dużą dziewczynką! Przewodziłam rebelii! Odparłam – przetrzymałam – ustałam po ataku Sephirotha; heh, prawie mu szczęka wypadła ze zdziwienia... Tak czy siak, umiem o siebie zadbać! Dam sobie radę z byle cieciem barowym, nachalnym macho albo napalonym lowelasem!  
     Fakt faktem, a z faktami trudno dyskutować, mężczyzna przezornie więc zamilkł.  
     — Po prostu chciałbym — zaczął po chwili, patrząc, jak córka wyrywa kolejne strony „teczki" (miał kopie) — żebyś zaczęła myśleć o założeniu rodziny. Wiesz, ten jeden jedyny, dzieci, pies – zrozum staruszka, który chciałby zdążyć jeszcze uścisnąć wnuki...  
     — Żartujesz sobie — stwierdziła osłupiała dziewczyna. — Turk pouczający o moralności i rodzinie. Skąd niby mam wiedzieć — przeszła do kontrataku — jak w ogóle takie coś jak „rodzina" wygląda i działa? Najpierw nie było ciebie, potem nie było nic – zresztą, ty sam nie wiesz, co to normalne życie. Moje dzieci dostałaby paranoi nim nauczyłyby się chodzić.  
     — Paranoja znacznie zwiększa szanse na przeżycie — zauważył mimochodem Veld.  
     Segregator pofrunął w jego kierunku, nie trafiając; ostatnie karki zaścieliły podłogę. Zdjęcia, biografie, odbitki dokumentów, odciski palców, wypowiedzi znajomych, rachunki, numery butów, jej wypowiedzi. Szaleństwo. Nie zamierzała tego dłużej znosić. Czy raczej, świetnie wiedziała, że będzie do znosić do końca swojego życia, bo to był jej wreszcie-cudem-odzyskany-tatuś, troszczący się o nią najlepiej, jak umiał, w chory, pokrętny, szpiegowski sposób wyrażający – cóż, miłość. A miłość to było słowo-klucz, coś cudownie pewnego po tych wszystkich intrygach, zdradach, wojnach i samotnych nocach w polowym namiocie.  
     Wszystko to jednak nie oznaczało, iż zamierzała puścić mu płazem te... dessous'owe dossier. Nie ma mowy. Chwyciła torebkę, minęła ojca, depcząc papiery, i spokojnie otworzyła drzwi wejściowe.  
     — Gdzie idziesz, kochanie? — spytał Verdot zaniepokojonym tonem; „kochanie" miało pewnie zatrzeć wrażenie po kłótni.  
     Felicia uśmiechnęła się tryumfalnie, choć pod nosem. Po czym udzieliła odpowiedzi, o której wiedziała na pewno, że zirytuje jej papę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.  
     — Do Rufusa. I nie wrócę na noc.  
     Wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami.

 

Dwie godziny i parę drinków później, siedząc w eleganckim, biało-stalowym salonie Shinry, wyrzucała z siebie żal oraz wściekłość:  
     — Jeżeli twój ojciec był taki sam, to wcale się nie dziwię, że czasami miałeś ochotę go zabić — podsumowała.  
     Rufus uniósł uprzejmie brwi.  
     — „Czasami"? Jest różnica między porywem wściekłości a zakładaniem organizacji terrorystycznej i urządzeniem kilku zamachów. Ja miałem go ochotę zabić zawsze, ze względu na władzę. Emocje nie miały tu nic do rzeczy. Stary mi nie przeszkadzał emocjonalnie.  
     — O, łaskawco — zadrwiła. — Ciekawe, czyś ty mu przeszkadzał z tą swoją histeryczną bufonadą, jak myślisz, hm? — spytała niewinnym głosem.  
     — Nie sądzę — blondyn zachował pokerową twarz, ale upił łyk alkoholu. — Sądzę, że byłem mu totalnie obojętny. Inaczej niż ty Veldowi – nie wiem, co teraz przeskrobał, ale on cię na pewno kocha. Rzucił dla ciebie firmę, turków i naraził życie...  
     — Ruffi — przerwała mu, z zadowoleniem rejestrując, że skrzywił się na zdrobnienie — nie chcę ci burzyć obrazu świata, jednak twój ojciec również rzucił dla ciebie na szalę dobro korporacji – nasze wspólne... ehm, przedsięwzięcie mogło ją zniszczyć – turków to już w ogóle, że o narażaniu życia w kolejnych zamachach nie wspomnę...  
     — Ojcu chodziło o ShinRę — oznajmił zdecydowanie prezydent. — Potrzebował dziedzica.  
     — Taaa — kobieta nie kryła niedowierzania — a bo to ty jeden jesteś dzieciakiem poprzedniego prezia, jakbyś dziesiątek przyrodnich bękarcich braciszków nie miał, a bo to mu było wygodniej patrzeć, jak kompania się rozlatuje w drzazgi, rozwalona przez terrorystów, niż sobie zmajstrować nowego dziedzica – nie wmówisz mi, że wasz dział badawczy nie byłby w stanie wynaleźć leku na impotencję, jeśli w ogóle był potrzebny. Twój stary cię kochał, Ruffi – nie zwalaj na niego winy za swoją psychopatię, osobowość makiaweliczną czy jakie inne zaburzenia tam masz.  
     Biznesmen zmrużył oczy, nic wszakże nie powiedział, wypił tylko duszkiem resztę drinka. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując ogień w designerskim, otwartym kominku – płomień buchał jakby wprost z wody, w której pluskały się rybki, niepomne góry ognia, stojącej po środku ich akwarium. Projektantowi zapewne chodziło o harmonię.  
     — Mam wrażenie, że te rybki to jednak przesada — przerwała ciszę dziewczyna. — Są czerwono-złote, zupełnie jak płomienie, więc pewnie mają być kolejnym ogniwem potwierdzającym jedność żywiołów, ale przy tak oczywistej metaforze, jaką jest palenisko, to sprawiają trochę... łopatologiczne wrażenie. Na granicy kiczu.  
     — Może i racja. Pogadam o tym z architektem — jeśli mężczyzna był zaskoczony zmianą tematu, nie dał tego po sobie poznać. — Czyli zaszczyt twojej wizyty zawdzięczam irytującym nawykom Velda?  
     — Z jakiego innego powodu miałabym spędzać wieczór w salonie socjopaty? — westchnęła Felicia. — Wiesz, co tym razem zrobił? Co odkryłam, że robi?  
     Rufus uniósł brwi w uprzejmym, niemym pytaniu. Kobieta kontynuowała.  
     — Gromadził dane o wszystkich facetach z jakimi byłam. Tych na jedną noc, jedną godzinę też. Wszystkie dane – imiona, nazwiska, kartę od lekarza, numer kołnierzyka, opinie znajomych. Czy ja nie mam prawa nawet do chwili zabawy? Planeto. Myślałam, że go uduszę.  
     — Mhm. Ale on to wszystko robi z troski, jeśli cię to choć trochę pociesza...  
     Rzucone mu mordercze spojrzenie wskazywało, że absolutnie nie, skierował więc rozmowę na inne tory.  
     — A co było o mnie?  
     — Nic. Biała kartka.  
     — Ha. Słusznie, Veld podpisywał zaświadczenie o tajności wszystkiego, czego się dowie o firmie... Może samo to, że jestem w tym dossier, wystarczyłoby na pozew? — głośne rozważania przerwał mu kieliszek, odłożony na stolik z hukiem godnym wystrzału.  
     Rozmówczyni najwyraźniej była, mimo wszystko, przywiązana do swojego ojca. I niespecjalnie lubiła ironiczne, drapieżne „żarty" prezydenta – za często okazywały się prawdziwymi intencjami, potrójnym co najmniej blefem. Tamten nalewał jej teraz alkoholu, z uprzejmym uśmiechem, jakby właśnie poprosiła, najlepszym dworskim tonem, o kolejną lampkę. Te gierki trochę go nudziły, zwłaszcza, że w obecnej sytuacji nie stała już za nimi ani polityka, ani wojna, ani cudze życia, stawką była najwyżej jedna noc (fakt faktem, przyjemna noc, oboje znali się rzeczy), nic więc nie przykrywało ich schematyczności. Biznesmen doszedł już do tego poziomu psychopatii czy znieczulenia adrenaliną, iż sama gra nie dawała mu zastrzyku endrofin, dopaminy, czego tam jeszcze; raziły go wzory, jakie dostrzegał za każdą intrygą. Potrzebował, biedaczysko, prawdziwego ryzyka, śmierci, wybuchów, szalonego półboga na wolności, mieczy przy gardle, luf w ustach, skakania z wieżowców. Bez liny.  
     Dlatego teraz spróbował zmienić bieg wieczoru lub przynajmniej przyspieszyć całkiem mile widziane nieuniknione.  
     — Czyli Verdot wie, że tu jesteś — teatralnie westchnął. — Na pewno kazał turkom nas obserwować, a komu jak komu, jemu przysługi nie odmówią, sama wiesz... W takim razie prześpię się na kanapie w salonie, ekshibicjonizm nie należy do moich rozlicznych dewiacji...  
     Dziewczyna zamrugała, zaskoczona tak głośnym poruszeniem nieeleganckiego tematu, jak odmową.  
     — Ja go chyba zaraz naprawdę zabiję — wyrzuciła z siebie, wciąż nie dowierzając.  
     — Potraktuję to jako komplement — niedoszłemu autokracie oczy zalśniły satysfakcją. — I naprawdę żałuję, że nie mogę spełnić życzeń damy, jednakże sytuacja, jak sądzę, mnie usprawiedliwia. Nie chciałbym cię narażać na znajdowanie moich nieprzystojnych zdjęć poupychanych po jakichś teczkach...  
     — Segregatorach — poprawiła odruchowo. — Niebieskich.  
     — Sądzisz, że kolor ma znaczenie? Bo jeśli tak, to mogę spróbować wycofać albo wykupić całą partię, co powinno powstrzymać Velda na ładne parę tygodni, póki sobie nie przefarbuje...  
     — Och, daj spokój — zbyła żart machnięciem dłoni. — Ja ci się tutaj żalę, a ty sobie dworujesz.  
     — Spodziewałaś się empatii, przychodząc do socjopaty? — bąknął.  
     — Spodziewałam się instynktu samozachowawczego, przychodząc do szczura — syknęła zirytowana.  
     Przez twarz polityka przemknęły emocje, silne jak pozornego psychopatę i Felicia pojęła, że popełniła błąd. Poczuła nawet lekkie ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia.  
     — Przepraszam — zaczęła, Shinra zdołał już jednak dojść do siebie.  
     — W porządku — odpowiedział. — Przetrwanie jest wszystkim, jak powiedział poeta.  
     — Ale ty lubisz mówić o zwycięstwie.  
     — Bo wiem, co spotyka przegranych polityków w czasach rewolucji.  
     — Ale nam pomogłeś. Tacie i mnie — zauważyła trzeźwo.  
     — Zdobyłem za to ślepe posłuszeństwo kilku świetnie wyszkolonych ludzi. Poza tym, zarówno ty jak Verdot od tamtej pory już nie razy udowodniliście swą przydatność...  
     — Nie mógłbyś chociaż udawać, że to był miły gest...  
     — Proszę. Zawsze uprzejmym wobec dam, z wielką radości więc...  
     — ...chociaż wyrzuciliśmy papiery od ciebie trzy dni później, bo tata podejrzewał, że były trefne, że śledziłbyś nas i szantażował.  
     Rufus uniósł blond brwi – starannie przystrzyżone i wyrównane, wizerunek polityka jest obecnie ważniejszy niż program – w starannie upozowanym urażonym zdumieniu.  
     — I uwierzyłaś mu? Czy ja mógłbym ci coś takiego zrobić?  
     Spojrzenie kobiety wyrażało, wyjątkowo precyzyjnie: „naprawdę chcesz odpowiedzi, Ruffi?". Mężczyzna uniósł ręce, poddając się.  
     — Tylko z troski — zapewnił pojednawczo.  
     — Z troski to mógłbyś mi teraz zapewnić miłą noc w ciepłym łóżku, skoro już jesteśmy tak bezpośredni — prychnęła. — Że też mężczyźni nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie są ci w stanie dać kobietom żadnej satysfakcji. Planeto. Fuhito był jedynym człowiekiem, który mnie rozumiał — zakończyła rozżalona.  
     — Chciał cię też zabić — zauważył Rufus, nawet z pewną urazą.  
     — Och, jakbyś ani ty, ani papa nigdy, ani razu, nie próbowa...  
     — Sensu stricto, żaden z moich rozkazów ani żadna z moich próśb nie dotyczyły zabicia ciebie.  
     — Ta. Jasne. Bo nie zamierzałeś się nas pozbyć, jak my z kolei załatwimy twojego starego. Daj spokój.  
     — Jak sama wspomniałaś, uratowałem ci życie...  
     — ...i jestem teraz nieszczęśliwa, stale prześladowana przez własnego ojca, który prześwietla mi kochanków, a jak idę do znajomego socjopaty, którego prześwietlać nie musi, bo znał jak zły szeląg, to tenże socjopata odmawia mi nawet chwili pocieszenia! Phi, na co takie życie? Fuhito miał rację, niech szlag trafi tę beznadziejną...  
     — No, no, lepiej uważaj — przerwał jej Shinra — Gaja lubi spełniać niewczesne życzenia.  
     — Spróbuj mnie powstrzymać, drogi wspólniku — zakpiła niskim, naraz kuszącym głosem.  
     Polityk pozwolił sobie na tryumfalny uśmiech. W duszy. Oto wieczór dobiegł końca, zaczynała się przyjemna noc – a to wszystko po niecałym kwadransie od rozpoczęcia działań przyspieszających. Zaiste, imponujące tempo. Niewykluczone co prawda, że Felicia przejrzała jego grę, ale to nie miało specjalnie znaczenia: liczył się efekt, efekt był. W ramach „powstrzymywania" przechylił się więc nad stolikiem i pocałował kobietę. Szklany blat zadrżał niebezpiecznie, jednak zdołali nie rozlać alkoholu – rano trzeba będzie leczyć czymś moralnego kaca zdeprawowanego dyktatora oraz bezwzględnej terrorystki.  
     — Wiedziałam — wymruczała zadowolona dziewczyna, ściągając mu marynarkę z ramion i rzucając niedbale na podłogę — że człowiek, który skacze z trzynastego piętra na oczach całego miasta musi mieć w sobie przynajmniej kapinkę ekshibicjonizmu.


End file.
